


You, I, And Us

by thebigbengal



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Work In Progress, family fic, nadine bonding with james, the show didn't give the hurleys enough attention so I guess I gotta step up, trying to be a good aunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigbengal/pseuds/thebigbengal
Summary: A look into the Hurley home-life before the start of the series, primarily through Nadine's perspective. Nadine and Ed fit into (or attempt to fit into) their new roles as James' guardians.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh Ed,” Nadine crooned, “Let’s have a baby.”

Ed’s blood ran cold. He laid flat and stiff as a board under Nadine’s warm body.

“A baby? What for?” He asked, feigning a confused laugh.

“Just to have, you know? To make us more whole.” Nadine ran her hand up Ed’s chest and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Ed stared at the ceiling and waited for the mattress to engulf him.

* * *

He dressed on the far side of the room while Nadine watched, wringing the bed sheets in her hands. Neither set of eyes made direct contact.

“Seems like every night is poker night, nowadays.” She muttered. 

“Oh come now, it’s only twice a week, and you know how Harry and the boys can be.”

“Yeah, but between that and the station- And those nights you just vanish…” Nadine trailed off. She hung her head and let her long red hair cover her black eye patch; Ed sat down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve got two new kids on the payroll, and Donny is willing to work the night shift every so often. Tomorrow, it’s just gonna be us.”

“Just us?”

“You bet.” He assured her.

“No running off?”

Ed stiffened, “No running off.”

Nadine caressed his hand and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then he grabbed his coat and walked out the bedroom door, while Nadine’s relaxed smile fell away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ed reached out and attempted to coax his baby nephew from Nadine’s grasp. Grinning brightly, she lifted the cheery little boy above her head, making airplane noises and laughing with him. His cheeks turned a joyful shade of red, matching Nadine’s own wild hair. 

“Now- now, be careful with him.”

“I am careful, Eddy. Good lord, you’d think I never handled a baby before.” She wrapped her arms around the boy and bounced him on her hip; his parents wore uncomfortable looks. The mother, Susan, finally got up and gently removed her son.

“Think it’s time he had his nap.” She said. Nadine pouted; Ed rested an arm over her shoulders and pinched his nephew’s nose, eliciting a tiny squeak from him. 

Nadine gasped and slapped his hand, “Don’t hurt him!” 

“I was only playing.”And Ed exchanged looks with his brother Billy.

Nadine continued to fawn over her nephew. “Susan, he’s beautiful! How did you make such a wonderful baby?”

“Not as hard as you think,” Joked Billy, “Wanna give it a go sometime?”

Nadine laughed, but Ed did not. Susan blinked, befuddled.

“I  _ do _ want a baby. I think Ed would make an amazing father.”

“Aw, you give me too much credit.” Ed shyly responded, then shared another look with his brother.

“But really, you would!” Nadine nudged up against Ed, and gazed at the drowsy infant. “So sweet…”

Susan placed the baby into his carrier while Billy said his goodbyes to the couple.

“I’ll see ya, buddy.”

“Yeah, see ya around.” 

Ed hugged Billy, Susan, and lovingly patted his nephew’s head. “I’ll see you later, James.”

Nadine moved her hand in to do the same before Susan hurried out the door. They waved off their car and watched it speed down the pine laden roads.


	3. Chapter 3

The roars of the black Harley flooded the early hour of 6 o’clock on a Sunday. Ed ran back into the house to wake up James, then let the boy wake up his aunt. She hurried outside in her pastel robe and slippers with her camera swinging by her neck following her husband and nephew to the garage. “Don’t you think we should have breakfast first?” Nadine asked, “I want to do something special for James.”

“We will, we will,” Ed sat in the driver’s seat and lifted James onto his lap, then placed his tiny hands on the handle bars. 

“See this?” Ed pointed out, “You give ‘em a good turn to start the engine up. Then, if you want to stop, you squeeze this. That’s the brake lever.” 

James eyed the newly-buffed chrome components while Nadine snapped photo after photo. “Look up here, James. C’mon, smile!” 

He answered his aunt’s request with a huge frown. Ed adjusted James in his lap and tried to get him to flash a pose; he tickled his nephew’s side and Nadine took the perfectly timed photo. 

“Now let’s take this baby for a ride!”

“Ed, I think he’s too small.”

“Naw, I won’t even go above 5.”

Ed secured James in his lap, advised him to hold on tight, and revved the engine. Nadine reluctantly snapped another photo as the little boy giggled once again. They slowly moved down the driveway and off onto the street past the gas station, then turned left, then another left and another, making a gentle circle that still managed to entertain the five year old. He bounced in his uncle’s lap, begging to go faster, which Ed responsibly did not adhere to and continued the pace they were at. Nadine admired them from the garage through the camera’s viewfinder. James looked her way and waved his little arm at her and she waved back. 

In the corner of the viewfinder a familiar station wagon rolled down the adjacent street and suddenly came to a stop nearby where Ed and James were looping. Ed spotted the parked car and pulled up beside it. In the driver’s seat appeared to be a woman, who swung her head around in Nadine’s direction. Ed said something and the car immediately pulled back onto the road and drove off down the road, past the gas station and the house, where the car seemingly picked up speed. Nadine caught a brief glimpse of the driver and recognized that it was Norma from the Double R and highschool before that. Nadine shoved the camera into her robe pocket. Ed and James pulled up into the garage, James protesting the whole way to instead follow the car.

“Was that Norma?” Asked Nadine fretfully. 

“Yeah, she was just telling us how things were at the diner. New prices during lunch hours, twelve to three.”

“Oh,” Nadine folded her arms into her robe sleeves and pivoted on her slipper, “Business good then?”

“Business is good.”

“And new prices for lunch? Milkshakes, burgers?”

“Yeah, but I’m not so sure how that’s gonna work out, I mean, she already works herself to the bone as it is over there-”

James angrily hopped off Ed’s lap and made certain the disappointment in his action got across.

“What’s wrong, tiger?” Ed asked.

“We should go there for breakfast.” James pitifully answered. “I like their breakfast.”

“Aw, but  _ your aunt _ wants to make you breakfast, champ.” Ed looked up at Nadine while James began to pout. She swung side to side still thinking of the station wagon, then James’ demands hurt her a little inside; she knelt down and put on a promising smile, “I know I can make breakfast just as good as they can. Can’t be too hard. I’ll make everything just the way you want it.”

James loosened his upset expression, “Scrambled eggs?”

“Even more scrambled!”

“Sweet rolls?”

“Uh huh, with the orange frosting.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” James jumped with joy.

Nadine prepared to jump with him when Ed spoke out disapprovingly, “Hold on, I don’t think he needs that much sugar. Suzy wouldn’t let me off the hook with that one.”

“She doesn’t have to know, Ed. Besides, it’s something special for him.”

“Maybe cut back on it then. Don’t want him getting sick.”

“He won’t get sick.” And they went back inside to the kitchen.


End file.
